Pretending
by SethLuvsBree
Summary: What if Jen and Kevin actually loved each other but couldn't show it because of the rivalry between Kristie and Raoul? What did they do when neither Kristie or Raoul were there? One-shot for now, but please read and review. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I thought it would be a good idea seeing how they were in rival gangs and all. Sometimes you fall in love with your enemy and you can't help it. Ok, honestly to me that sounded crappy.**

**But please enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Pretending**

Riley made me go hunting tonight alone, which I was happy for. Kristie was so annoying. I stayed a few minutes just to see if Riley will let Kevin go hunting. He did and I stayed where I was –hidden in the trees- and waited for him.

"Anxious aren't you know." he smiled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Last one in town has to give the winner two of their meals." He smirked.

"You're so on." I jumped off the tree branch and ran in the direction of the town with him hot on my trail. I knew he was playing just to make me win.

"So slow." I smirked just to prompt him to run faster. He ran right past me. I rolled my eyes and ran faster. This is how I liked it. Like some game.

When we finally reached others who were called before us when wrecking the place. Riley told us not to, but since I'm in Kristie's group I had to talk and act tough, when I'm really scared about being a vampire. Why did I have to be involved in a gang? I had a family, friends –as in actual friends, from school-, had a bight future, only think I was in a gang. Our so called leader was trying to get anyone who was sixteen and younger to stay out, and I was working my way out but we had a celebration that night when Riley had found us. To survive I acted like one of those tough girls then everything was blank.

"You ok?" Kevin whispered. We were in a car, drinking. We were the only ones in the car while the others when on prostitutes and hookers. He whispered so no one could hear.

"No." I whispered with my mouth still at my victim's neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"We never choose it. If we did I would have ran for the hills." I laughed softly at this.

"Me too." I whispered back smiling slightly. "I wish Raoul and Kristie ever existed." I admitted.

"Me too. But then again, I think he attracts people who don't really have much sense."

"Ah… ha…"

"Hey, it's for my own safety and you in Kristie's group-"

"You're talking pure crap now man." I cut him off. He chuckled. "I wish we were alone." I grumbled. I was drinking rather slowly just to talk to him.

"Me too. But if we both leave, the rest will suspect something then-"

"Raoul and Kristie will kill us. I get in."

"Let's hurry up." he said and I nodded and we drank faster. The burn in my throat quenching. We were finally finished with the bodies and we left them there.

He mouthed _ready to give them what they want?_ While smiling. I nodded and smirked. We started to snarl at each other like any other night. I held him by his shirt and threw him into a wall of an old building. Others started to watch us.

Kevin and I bore out teeth at each other and he kicked me in my stomach making me crash into the wall on the opposite street.

"Kevin! Jen! Cut it out!" we heard Riley's voice. We were in defensive stances and were bearing out teeth at each other. We looked at Riley then at each other. We exchanged a long glare before pulling away and running further in the city along with the others.

This was my life. Just pretending to hate the guy I actually would give my heart to.

* * *

**Please review. PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed that first chapter**

* * *

**So Annoying**

We were feeding again, only farther from the others. Kevin was done and I had two more victims. He smirked and started walking towards them. I hissed then got into a defensive crunch.

"Hey, I won the bet." He smiled taking his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"I let you win." I lied trying to get myself out of our little deal.

"Yeah right." He snorted, "Just give." He held out his hand.

"Do you want me to starve during the day?" I pouted hoping it would work like it always would.

"And so you want me to be weak when Raoul picks a fight?" he folded his arms across his chest.

"Kiss me for them." I said seductively. I got back to my knees but into a crunch.

He smirked and ran towards me, making my back impact with the wall. I smirked and looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back, cupping his face in my hands as his hands held my waist.

He trailed kisses from my lips to my cheeks, down my neck then back to my lips. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I jumped and made my legs go around his waist. He held onto my waist and went back to my neck. He bit there and I gasped in pleasure. I felt dizzy because of the venom that was running through me. He removed his lips from my neck which annoyed me.

"I heard you almost burnt one of the newbie's arms." He said with a small smile.

"I had to. I have to act tough, remember?" I smirked and he pecked my lips.

"It was uncalled for?"

"Anything we do in Kristie's group is uncalled for. Just like Raoul's group."

"Yeah…" he agreed. "Wanna make out some more?"

I smiled, "Yes."

He crashed his lips against mine and the instant fight for domination began. In the end I let him win like I normally did. We continued like this for about ten minutes. We pulled away, much to our disappointment. The others would stat to get suspicious of us if we were gone for so long.

"Go I'll see you at the house." He said before looking at the humans.

"Be careful." I said then jumped off him. "Don't stay too long."

"I won't. Now hurry." He said and I ran off, back to the house. I past the doors and went downstairs. I went over to Kristie's side and sat down.

"Where were you?" she snarled in a whispered only she and I could hear.

"Got in a fight with Kevin again." I lied in a whispered.

"Did you win?"

"Riley stopped us."

"Can't he let us have some fun once in a while?"

I snorted, "Its Riley."

"Yeah…" she got silent again. "You do realize that since you went out tonight you have to give me some of your victims?"

"Yeah…" I sighed in disappointment. She was so annoying with all that. I have to wonder if she was like this as a human. After a while everyone was back. Kevin was with Raoul who was playing his stupid video game, while Kristie and I were talking quietly. No one knew what we could have found interesting to talk about, but we talked. I found out some things about Kristie, I just had to read between the lines.

She moved with her mom and had to stay in the slums, then Riley found her, carried her off to _**her**_ then she got changed. Typical Kristie. She thinks she got everyone to believe she was so tough, but I would see her biting her nails nervously, she was a coward, just like all bullies.

"So what now?" I asked her curiously.

"I don't know." she whispered back, "Hey… um… I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not now stupid." She snorted a little louder for some of the others to here. I could have sensed Kevin's gaze on me.

"Sorry…" I said softly, looking down. I could have felt the rest looking away. I glanced at Kevin and saw he was half turned to the TV which Raoul hogged and half turned facing me. He mouthed a quick 'sorry', fast enough for me to only understand but the others couldn't catch it.

"So annoying." I said quietly.

"What was that?" Kristie asked annoyed.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

* * *

**short chapter but it's what i got mostly. please review.**


	3. AN Sadly

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while but a girl at my school borrowed the book, then a teacher took it away, then I got it back, and now I'm having a stressful week. But I promise as soon as I get everything sorted out, I'll update.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry Whyterose for not updating in a long while but I've been crazy busy.**

**~Enjoy~  
**

* * *

**Kristie**

I followed Kristie on top of a building. None of the other gang members were here and we were far from the other newborns were here, which was a good thing for all I cared. Kristie looks pissed off which was not a very good thing.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked nervously but I kept my cool.

"What's going on between you and Kevin." She snapped snarling.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered, backing away from her.

"Please," she snorted angrily, "Don't play dumb. I saw you two together.

"We were arguing." I stuttered nervously and scared.

"With your lips?"

My voice hitched in my throat as I remembered what she was talking about. It was two months after I was changed –a month before Raoul- and I was finally getting the hang of things. That's when Kevin kidnapped me and brought me away from the others. That's when we kissed … well, he kissed me, I just stood like an idiot.

"And I'm not just talking about the first time." She folded her arms. I stared at her in both shock and fear, "That's right, I saw all and every time you two kissed." She sneered.

"Bu-But that's impossible…" I kept on stuttering, "We-we couldn't sense you…"

"There's something called drenching in water so that the others don't notice you!"

I stepped back in fear. Even though I was younger and stronger that she, she being angry was not a good things.

"Now," she snarled, "You're going to listen carefully and closely," she continued to sneer through her teeth, "You, are going to avoid him, at all, and any cost, got it?"

I flinched as I heard the venom dripping in her voice.

"Alright…" I whispered, scared for my life.

"Good," she said, in a menacing voice, "And you owe me some blood."

"Yeah…" I whispered before following her back to the others, thinking about Kevin the whole way, and how much it's going to hurt him.

* * *

**Ok I know it's short but since I haven't updated in a long time, I thought I'd just update this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been super busy.**

**Hope you like, and special thanks to the reviews.**

**~ENJOY!~  
**

* * *

**This Sucks**

This sucks. I haven't talked to Kevin in three months, and I want to rip of Kristie's head and burn it, then jump and dance around on her ashes, but unfortunately, I can't. The newbie that I ripped her arm apart and almost burnt it was missing, -probably burnt to crisps by the sun- and we totally destroyed the place where we were, to a new, wider place which was pretty cool, but it sucks because I can't be with Kevin.

Kristie kept a watchful eye on me. I mean I couldn't be out of her sight. And I had to be right next to her. See how that sucks?

Newbie came back the day after she went messing and so did Diego goody-to-shoe. Everyone thought that they died in the sun; I guess they proved the others wrong. To be honest, I was really worried about them.

Kristie thought she had me on a leash, or wrapped around her finger, but guess what, SHE DOESN'T. She said I couldn't talk or even look at Kevin, but I always take the chance I get. Luckily he always saw and we smiled at each other, well, we glared but for us, that's how we say we're smiling.

"I'm thirsty." Kristie whispered next to me. I fought the urges to role my eyes.

"Me too," I said, "But we'll get out soon, and then the blood will be ours." I said.

"Yeah…" she said. She was so impatient. Well, I was too; I just wanted to ditch her and get Kevin for myself. I thought about him for a while and tried to stay in reality. Another thing that sucked. Ok, this is getting annoying when I say 'this sucks'.

Diego went missing, again, Riley called Bree to tell her something, he made Kristie and Raoul to work together, something that I thought would never happen. I guess Riley can make the impossible happen.

I glanced over at Kevin, who glanced over at me. We glared at each other but it really meant I want to see you, or I miss you. Kristie nudged me and I broke my gaze from Kevin and turned to her. She gave me a warning look. Wow, she isn't that dumb to know the secrets between the gestures Kevin and I did. I turned in front of me and tried not to look at Kevin. I've said this since the beginning… THIS SUCKS.

* * *

**Please review, and it might take a while to update the next chapter since I'm extremely busy. Next chapter will be good and sorry for the short update. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Desert**

I hate everything! I hate Kristie for not making me able to see Kevin. I hate the fact that Riley haven't made any of us feed for three days. I hate that I have to be near Kristie and listen to hear complain for those three days. The only thing I don't hate is Kevin!

Riley came down, Kevin asked where Diego was. Most people would think he got set up by Raoul, but I know he really wanted to know, but since he couldn't show it, he used a joking tone.

**(AN: Ok guys, I'm way too lazy to write what happened from the book in Jen's P.O.V, so can you guys just imagine what happened from her view? Please and thank you all.)**

Everyone raced after the ship as soon as Riley got the lights to turn off. I stayed close to Kristie as we jumped on the boat. Blood filled the air and everyone was feeding. I sucked quickly as possible. I was extremely thirsty.

I looked around for more blood. That's when I saw Kevin. He was looking at me while hanging from the railings. I ran past everyone and jumped into the water. I could have seen some people trying to swim away, well too bad for them.

Kevin came in after me and we raced to the humans. We got all of them but stayed in the water.

We stared at each other before he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed our lips together. Our mouths molded together. I missed his lips against mine.

We held each other tightly against our bodies.

"God I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you more." I smiled. He chuckled and pecked my lips again. "You have no idea how me being stuck with Kristie is."

"You don't know how being with Raoul is." He rolled his eyes. I chuckled and crashed our lips again. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

We deepened the kiss and he dived us underwater. He tangled his hand in my hair. I moaned in his mouth.

…

**(AN: Ok, if you're wondering if they did something, they didn't. Just making that clear.)**

…

After making out for some while, Kevin and I raced back to the ship and jumped onto the view deck, dripping wet.

"Got 'em all, boss." Kevin told Riley.

"Okay, kids," Riley said. Man, I hated it when he called us kids, "You've had a taste of the sweet life, but now we've got work to do."

We all roared enthusiastically. He went on to his usual ranting. Something about desert, but all I know, I had my desert tonight.

* * *

**Ok guys, hope you enjoed this chapter, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I Love You**

It's finally here, the day we were going to attack the yellow eyes. I had to admit I was scared. This was war, but since we outnumbered them we had the upper hand. After everything Kevin and I were going to run away and finally be together.

"You ready for this?" Kevin whispered to me. We were feeding again and luckily neither Kristie nor Raoul were here.

"No," I admitted in a whisper, "What if we don't make it?"

He cupped my face in his hands and looked down at me, "We're going to be fine, we're gonna beat the yellow eyes and then we'll run away from all this."

"And we don't have to deal with anything like this again?" I asked him. He nodded with a smile. He leaned down and placed a small.

"One last time before the war, for good luck?" he whispered and I smiled, leaning up to him. He leaned down and our lips touched. I smiled against his lips and he deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much," he breathed against my lips.

"I love you too," he whispered and continued to kiss me.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter guys, but I have some bad news, the next chapter will be the final chapter of this story. Please don't forget to review.**


	8. Final Chapter

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but unfortunately, this is the last chapter. Sorry that it's short, but please review.**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

We were all ready. This was it. The battle that most of us were sure we would win. I was nervous to fight, but anxious to get it over with. I just wanted to run away with Kevin and never look back.

Riley led to the docks, stopping at the water. We were all waiting for Riley. It looked like he was thinking about something, but no one asked. We knew better than to question Riley.

He jumped into the water and we followed after him.

We emerged from the water, facing the forest. I felt more nervous than ever. This was it.

We ran through the forest, and I allowed my adrenaline to kick in, but my fear was still there. From the corner of my eye, I could have seen Kevin running.

"Jen..." Kristie growled. What the hell? I didn't even move my head, or eyes!

I tried to run faster, but that just made the others more competitive and they ran faster. But Kevin kept at his pace, trying to stay with me.

We ran into a clearing, seeing the yellow eyes. They were waiting for us, but we still outnumbered them. The fight begun and we had the upper hand, or so we thought. Then all of a sudden wolves jumped out of nowhere. I didn't know if I should call them wolves. They were horse sized wolves, maybe bigger. They jumped up from a rock and attacked us. Riley never said anything about wolves!

One reached for me but I dodged it. I had to survive this. I watched out for Kevin and tried getting close to him, but I was attacked by one of the wolves. Another newborn, -Logan I think- tried to fight it and I tried to help.

I still looked out for Kevin, only to see his head get ripped off by the large yellow eyes. My body froze, but not for long. Kevin… my Kevin… was dead. Anger raged through me. Kevin and I were suppose to run away after this, live a happy life, but now he's dead, and all I wanted to do was kill the yellow eyes.

I kept attacking the wolf, and then I'd go in get the yellow eye that killed Kevin.

I was so caught up with the wolf, that I didn't realize that the same one that killed Kevin ran up to me and threw me away from the wolf. The wolf had a better advantage, and when I looked up, it attacked me, and I knew it was the end.

'I love you Kevin." Was my last thought before my limbs got ripped apart.

I wish I hadn't spent all the time I had known Kevin pretending. We could have ran away together and hid in the shadows. I wish I really did. I shouldn't have pretended to hate the one I love.

* * *

**Again, sorry that it's short. *sigh* I hate ending stories, it makes me feel depressed all of a sudden. Special thanks to all those who read and reviewed this story, thank you all so much. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
